Czechoslovakian Pat. No. 225,881 discloses herbicidal sulfonylureas of the formula ##STR1## wherein R.sub.2 is CH.sub.3, CF.sub.3 or NO.sub.2.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,719 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,405 disclose, in part, herbicidal benzenesulfonylureas of the formulae ##STR2## wherein R.sub.3 is H, F, Cl, Br, I, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, NO.sub.2, CF.sub.3, CN, S(O).sub.n CH.sub.3 or S(O).sub.n CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3 ; and
R.sub.4 is H, F, Cl, Br, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy. PA0 A is C(O)QR.sup.I or C(T)R.sup.II ; PA0 Q is O, S or NR.sub.6 ; and PA0 T is O or .dbd.NOR.sup.III. PA0 X is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy, NH.sub.2, NHCH.sub.3 or N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 ; PA0 Y is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylthio, Cl or Br; PA0 Z is CH, N, CF, CCl or CBr; PA0 J is ##STR14## R.sub.1 is F, Cl, Br, NO.sub.2, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 cycloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 haloalkenyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkoxyalkoxy, CO.sub.2 R.sub.a, C(O)NR.sub.b R.sub.c, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.d R.sub.e, S(O).sub.n R.sub.f, C(O)R.sub.g, CH.sub.2 CN or L; PA0 R.sub.2 is H, F, Cl, Br, CN, CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, SCH.sub.3 or OCF.sub.2 H; PA0 R.sub.3 is Cl, NO.sub.2, CO.sub.2 CH.sub.3, CO.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, SO.sub.2 N(CH.sub.3).sub.2, SO.sub.2 CH.sub.3, SO.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, or OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3 ; PA0 R.sub.a is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl optionally substituted by halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy or CN, allyl or propargyl; PA0 R.sub.b is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy; PA0 R.sub.c is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA0 R.sub.d is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy, allyl or cyclopropyl; PA0 R.sub.e is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA0 R.sub.f is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkyl, allyl or propargyl; PA0 R.sub.g is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl or C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 cycloalkyl optionally substituted by halogen; PA0 n is 0, 1 or 2; PA0 L is ##STR15## R.sub.h is H or CH.sub.3 ; R.sub.i is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA0 R.sub.j is H, CH.sub.3 or CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3 ; PA0 R.sub.k is H, CH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, SCH.sub.3 or SCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3 ; PA0 R.sub.m is H, CH.sub.3 or CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3 ; PA0 R.sub.n is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA0 R.sub.4 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 haloalkenyl, F, Cl, Br, NO.sub.2, CO.sub.2 R.sub.a, C(O)NR.sub.b R.sub.c, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.d R.sub.e, S(O).sub.n R.sub.f, C(O)R.sub.g or L; PA0 R.sub.5 is H, F, Cl, Br or CH.sub.3 ; PA0 R.sub.6 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 haloalkenyl, F, Cl, Br, CO.sub.2 R.sub.a, C(O)NR.sub.b R.sub.c, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.d R.sub.e, S(O).sub.n R.sub.f, C(O)R.sub.g or L; PA0 R.sub.7 is H, F, Cl or CH.sub.3 ; PA0 R.sub.8 is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA0 R.sub.9 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy, F, Cl, Br, NO.sub.2, CO.sub.2 R.sub.a, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.d R.sub.e, S(O).sub.n R.sub.f, OCF.sub.2 H, C(O)R.sub.g, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 haloalkenyl or L; PA0 R.sub.10 is H, Cl, F, Br, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy; PA0 R.sub.11 is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA0 R.sub.12 is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA0 R.sub.13 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 cycloalkyl or C.sub.4 -C.sub.6 cycloalkylalkyl; PA0 R.sub.14 is H, F, Cl, Br, CN, CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, SCH.sub.3 or OCF.sub.2 H; and PA0 Q is O, S, SO, SO.sub.2 or C(O); PA0 1. Compounds of Formula I wherein Z is CH. PA0 2. Compounds of Preferred 1 where PA0 3. Compounds of Preferred 2 where PA0 4. Compounds of Preferred 3 where J is J-1. PA0 5. Compounds of Preferred 3 where J is J-2. PA0 6. Compounds of Preferred 3 where J is J-3. PA0 7. Compounds of Preferred 3 where J is J-4. PA0 8. Compounds of Preferred 3 where J is J-5. PA0 9. Compounds of Preferred 3 where J is J-6. PA0 10. Compounds of Preferred 3 where J is J-7. PA0 11. Compounds of Preferred 3 where J is J-8. PA0 12. Compounds of Preferred 3 where J is J-9. PA0 13. Compounds of Preferred 3 where J is J-10. PA0 14. Compounds of Preferred 3 where J is J-11. PA0 15. Compounds of Preferred 3 where J is J-12. PA0 16. Compounds of Preferred 3 where J is J-13. PA0 17. Compounds of Preferred 3 where J is J-14. PA0 18. Compounds of Preferred 3 where J is J-15. PA0 19. Compounds of Preferred 3 where J is J-16. PA0 2-[[(6-chloro-3,4-dihydro-4-methyl-3-oxo-2-pyrazinylamino)carbonylamino]sul fonyl]benzoic acid, methyl ester, m.p. 173.degree.-176.degree. C.; and PA0 2-chloro-N-[(6-chloro-3,4-dihydro-4-methyl-3-oxo-2-pyrazinyl)aminocarbonyl] benzenesulfonamide, m.p. 208-210. PA0 X.sub.1 is Cl or Br. PA0 X.sub.1, X and Z are as defined for Equation 7; and PA0 Y is H, alkyl, or alkoxy. PA0 Z.sub.1 is F, Cl or Br. PA0 M.sub.2 is Li, Mg, Na, K, Zn, Cd, Cu, or represents a combination of these elements; PA0 Y is alkoxy, alkyl, alkylthio or H (Y in (17) is a hydridoaluminate species when Y is H in (18); and PA0 M.sub.3 is Li, Na or K. PA0 M.sub.2 is M.sub.3 when Y is alkoxy or alkylthio. PA0 M.sub.2 and Y are as described for Equation 12.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,506 discloses, in part, herbicidal benzenesulfonylureas of the formula ##STR3## wherein Q is O, S or NR.sub.6.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,325 discloses, in part, herbicidal benzylsulfonylureas of the formula ##STR4## wherein R.sub.1 is F, Cl, Br, CF.sub.3, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, NO.sub.2, CO.sub.2 R.sub.4, SO.sub.2 R.sub.5, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.6 R.sub.7, SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3, SO.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CF.sub.3 or OSO.sub.2 R.sub.5.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,029 discloses, in part, herbicidal thiophenesulfonylureas of the formula ##STR5## wherein A' is H, Cl, Br, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, OCH.sub.3, NO.sub.2 or CF.sub.3 ;
EP-A-13,480 discloses, in part, herbicidal pyridine sulfonylureas of the formula ##STR6## wherein R.sub.1 is H, Cl, Br, F, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio, NO.sub.2 or CO.sub.2 R.sub.5.
EP-A-95,925 discloses, in part, herbicidal pyrazole sulfonylureas of the formula ##STR7## wherein ##STR8##
U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,392 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,505 disclose herbicidal benzenesulfonylureas where the ortho substituent is a 5-membered heterocycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,401 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,980 disclose herbicidal benzenesulfonylureas where the ortho substituent is a 5- or 6-membered heterocycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,211 discloses, in part, herbicidal sulfonylureas of the formula ##STR9## wherein Q is O, S, SO or SO.sub.2.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,950 discloses, in part, herbicidal sulfonyluras of the formula ##STR10## wherein J is ##STR11##
U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,911 discloses herbicidal sulfonylureas of the formula ##STR12##